


Mine

by t4l3r



Series: Battles of Jealousy [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: I like this better than the first part, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t4l3r/pseuds/t4l3r
Summary: Daniel is jealous again but it blows up differently.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my FF T4L3R as "Battles of Jealousy II"
> 
> April 04 2011

     "Wow."

     "Yeah."

     Jack rolled over to his side to look at Daniel and rub his chest, both still breathing heavily. After a few more minutes of just staring at each other and catching their breaths, Daniel started to get up.

     "I need something to drink. Want anything?"

     With a mischievous smile, Jack looked at the other man's crotch. Rolling his eyes, Daniel quickly put on a pair of shorts, resulting in Jack pouting like a 2 year old whose candy was just stolen from him. Daniel just gave him a sappy smile and a quick kiss on the forehead before starting to walk out of the bedroom. It was at the doorway when he was stopped by Jack whistling and yelling "Oh, yeah, shake that ass!"

     With amusement and a slightly worried expression written on his face, the younger man turned around to his lover. "You've been watching MTV with Teal'c again, haven't you?"

     "What? You do have a really, really, really, really…" seeing an impatient look on Daniel's face he quickly finished his thought by quickly adding "hot ass!" He had even lifted his hands up and made a squeezing motion to emphasize the word 'hot.'

     "You know, sometimes you worry me."

     "But you love me anyways."

     "Yeah well, maybe I should get checked out by Janet because there has to be something wrong with me for even having a crush on you in the first place all those years back."

     Mocking pain, the older man clutched his chest over his heart with both hands and managed a strained 'Ouch' as he watched his sexy Archaeologist make his way to the kitchen.

     In the kitchen, Daniel had let out a groan as he there was only enough coffee for maybe a ¼ of the mug he was pouring into. He had just started the coffee machine again when he heard the knock on the door. Not really expecting anybody, the confused man went to open the door.

     "Sam! What are you doing here?"

     "Hey, Daniel, did you forget we had plans to…" Sam started to trail off as she finally took notice of an under-dressed Daniel and his still damp hair.

     They both had started to blush at the same moment. For Sam it was more out of the fact that she was finding herself lusting over Daniel and being crushed by the fact that he was taken by her commanding officer. She had always found both of them attractive and had to get fresh air quite a few times because she had caught herself in an overactive daydream. For Daniel it was just out of sheer embarrassment due to the fact that he was in fact under-dressed in front of his friend and teammate.

     Being the first of the two to snap out of it enough, Sam started by saying, "Sorry, I did call but you didn't pick up so…"

     Both he and Sam had made plans to go catch a movie that night. Actually it was going to be a night with all four of SG1 members. Only Teal'c had been called away to deal with urgent matters that had come up with the freed Jaffa. Then, Jack had suddenly been called to a 'boring pencil pushing loud mouth' brass meeting in DC that he couldn't get out of. He was supposed to be there for the whole week but somehow he had managed to get out a couple of days early. This had led to Jack rushing to Daniel's apartment in his dress blues (which he knew turned Daniel on greatly whenever he was in them) without anyone else knowing, resulting in tonight's awkward moment with Sam and Daniel.

     "Oh. Um…" This was one of those rare moments where the archaeologist honestly was at a loss for words.

     It was also this moment that Jack had decided to walk out, completely naked, to look for his lover. "Danny! What the hell's – Carter!"

     For a quick moment, all three of them were just standing there frozen. It took a good minute of standing there in shock before any of them started to react. Sam was turning even redder (who knew she could develop such a crimson shade?) as having just seen her CO's… well everything. Jack was stumbling to get one of Daniel's couch pillows to cover his privates, sporting his own (though not as bright) blush. Daniel, on the other hand… Well he was just as red, if not redder than Sam but his color wasn't due to embarrassment.

     Slowly Daniel counted one to ten and ten to one in every language he knew thrice. He then tried to talk as calmly as he could, "Sam…" It came out in a voice that wasn't unlike a Goa'uld. In fact, were this a normal situation, they would have thought that he was in fact one of their enemies. Only saying Sam's name at an attempt to politely get her to leave seemed to trigger the surge of energy and emotion he was trying to control tenfold.

     At this point, all that was going through his mind was 'I'll kill her… KILL HER! No one, NO ONE, looks at Jack naked but me! He's mine! MINE! There's no chance in hell that I'm going to let her or any other wrench take him from me!' With this, Daniel had loudly slammed the door closed, resulting in Sam letting out a sharp noise of pain from getting hit on the nose.

     Jack tried to apologize to his 2IC for Daniel's surprisingly uncharacteristic actions through the door but was stopped. Daniel had attacked Jack with his most aggressive and passionate kiss to date. This left Jack forgetting completely about everything and moaned as his knees started to give way.

     Taking this lapse of any thought in Jack, Daniel gave him one last forceful kiss before pulling away to say, "You show yourself off in any way to turn anyone else but me on again, you are a dead man." Before Jack could even process this though, he found himself being bent over the arm of the couch to be taken by his jealous-crazed lover.

     The rest of the night was spent in a completely primal-like state as Daniel used his 'possession' however he wanted to prove his point. There wasn't much hope in trying to go against this usually peaceful man even if Jack wanted to. Then again, why would he? In all the time they had been together, Jack had never been more turned on by Daniel than he ever could have imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited version to fix spelling etc I missed in the original. FF posting has been left untouched other than to add in the note that it's been re-posted here.


End file.
